Serve as a verification center for new breast cancer specific markers. The intent is to seek innovative approaches in need of large-scale field trials, rather than to add a fer more cases to the already well-established studies. Develop specimen resources, i.e., blood from breast cancer patients and from controls, which include apparently normal women, women with benign disease of the breast, women with other types of cancer (gynecological), and women with other diseases.